My Beast
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: One of my friends asked me to write a past in her story. The prompt was: What if some of the guys in Reborn were transformed into the beast from Beauty and The beast? So i wrote my part, with Mukuro being the beast. Rated T for lots of swearing.


Complete and utter silence. That's all there was in the castle, save for the footsteps of my friends. They never knew how to muffle their steps like I did. I was the one who could sneak up on anyone and scare the shit out of them, and when needed I could kill someone easily. They all stayed away from me for a while the first time they saw me kill someone, but it was to be expected. This time I thought that they had brought me along so they would feel safer. I wasn't the most stable person, but when it came to my friends you touched them and died. I soon got bored watching them and I left the group to go look for things in the castle. They all broke up soon after I left, so there was now five of us walking around in the castle.

The castle was large. There were doors everywhere, I opened a few and saw many things. A room stacked wall to wall and floor to roof of books. I wanted to stay longer, but I'd risk getting caught, so I moved on. I walked down an unused corridor and opened another door. That room had midieval weapons. One wall had dagger and swords. All of my favorites, scramasaxs, mercygiver, anelance, katara, broadswords, longswords, shortswords, katanas, claymores and many other that I forgot the names of. Another wall had more blunt weapons, clubs, maces, flails, quaterstaffs and all sorts of war hammers; just to name a few. Also along the same wall was the more ranged weapons, throwing axes, crossbows of all sorts, normal bows, and javelins galore. The final wall had an assortment of weapons. Lances, swordstaffs, war-scythes, military forks, halberds, and many many more. I stayed and looked at every weapon I could, it was like I was in some sort of military heaven. I stayed there longer than I should've, so I ran out of the room, silently like always.

I deaked down narrow, unused passageways, through many doors, ran down corridors with no light in them, just because I had a slight suspicion that I was being followed. I soon lost that feeling, and started walking slower. I knew I was lost, but I didn't care at the time. I still wanted to explore, so explore I did.

I ended up in a corridor that seemed less used than anywhere else in the castle. The floor was covered in a layer of dust at least an inch thick. I looked around a bit and saw a pair of shoe prints, they looked old so I decided to see where they went. They lead to a door, and behind the door was stairs. Down the stairs I went. I looked for a railing to hold onto, but there wasn't one so I walked very slowly and tried not to trip. Suddenly one of the cobblestones came loose and I was tumbling down the stairs. I brought my arms up to cover my head as I fell, it wouldn't do much, but it was enough to stop me from getting a concussion.

I hit the bottom after I counted sixty-nine seconds. I laid in a heap at the bottom, totally winded and not moving. I stayed like that until I caught my breath and then I sat up. The world spun a bit so I stayed until it quit. Then I got up and used the wall for support as I cursed my body for being so weak. As soon as I had my balance back, I stretched and all of my bones popped back into place. I felt better, so I started walking again.

I walked down a hall with no lighting, so I had to rely on my other senses to guide me. Anyone who would've seen me at that moment would've laughed. Hands out infront of me, eyes wide open, dragging my feet, with my mouth slightly parted. It was the safest way not to walk into anything, and accidentally kill myself.

After a few minutes of walking, I hit a wall. It was wood, so I suspected it was a door and I started to feel around for a handle. I soon located it and turned it, wondering what was on the other side of the door.

The handle squeaked slightly and I flinched. So much for being quiet. I opened the door a crack and it creaked loudly. Again, I flinched. So I opened the door as fast as I could and slipped through it as quietly as I could. It opened into a room with some other doors. One of the doors had light coming from underneath it, while the other two did not. So I decided to explore the two rooms without lights. Nothing interesting in either of them, except one looked like it could be used for slight torture.

I stood outside the door with the lights on for a while, contemplating wether or not I should go in, or wether I should got back and look in some other places. I really wanted to know what was behind the door, but on the other hand, if I got caught that would be bad. Especially if it was by a guy. I wasn't wearing the best clothing in the world; a black tank top that showed most of my stomach and cleaveage, booty shorts so short that my hair went down farther than they did, and my favorite pair of black boots that went up to mid thigh. Of course I had accessories too, my jewled daggers, with the hilts showing out of the top of my boots, my necklaces, along with my twelve earrings and eleven rings; one for each finger and an extra promise ring from long, long ago. But of course I was more dangerous than most nuclear bombs. Two guns, one in a holster on each leg, the four daggers in my boots, with countless others hidden in my clothing, a sword belted at my side, and lastly my fans that could slice through anything. I was prepared for anything, so I opened the door.

The room had a bed against one wall, a bookcase along the other, and another door which I assumed lead to a bathroom. I looked around the room. It was elegant, paintings of snapdragons lined the walls, all of the same color; my favorite color, blood red. I went and looked at the paintings closer, they were all different in some way or another. Some were in full bloom, others just budding, some were even wilting and dying. They were all set at different times in the day, some at midday, others at dawn or dusk, some even in the full moon light of the nights. They were set in different seasons. Even in winter, normally flowers would die, but the paintings in winter looked the best, like the flowers were in full bloom. The contrast of the red in a sea of white was beautiful, I stared at the painting for a very long time. In fact, I stared at it for too long, because I felt someone grab me from behind.

I automatically went into defence mode. Grabbing one of my daggers, I slashed at them, just trying to get free. They wouldn't let go. So I swung my leg around and kicked as hard as I could. "Let me the fuck go, or I will slice you up." I must've hit a somewhat sensitive area, for my captor gasped and let go. So I ran to the other side of the room and finally got a good look at my attacker. It was inhuman, a beast on two legs. But yet it was so beautiful, dark blue fur that looked like silk, one dazzling saphire eye, and the other was blood red. I was entranced by the beast. He was disgustingly beautiful.

"Kufufu~ Little one, that wasn't very nice." The beast spoke to me. His voice sounded human, but there was a slight bit of malice to it that showed he was unhappy. He slowly moved his foot foreward and stepped toward me, if I had not been paying attention I would've never seen him move at all.

I put my dagger back in my boot and pulled out both guns and pointed them at him. "Move and I will blast your puny brains out." My body moved backwards of it's own accord, and I let it win this time. I knew that the beast was dangerous, and listening to my gut was the smartest thing for me to do.

"I do not wish to hurt you," he said to me, "I just wish to know why you are in my room. So could you please lower your guns?" He put his hands up to signify that he wasn't going to be doing anything.

I lowered both my guns, but kept one slightly pointed towards him, I don't care what he said. I did not trust him in the slightest. "I am here because I was told to be. A friend said she was told to go here, and she wanted protection. I am her protection, I always have been and I always will. As for why I'm in your room, I was just looking around and stumbled across this room, and the paintings entranced me."

"Kufufu~! Friendship is important. It's good that your friends trusts you enough to ask you to protect her. It is also good to know that you like my paintings, I've been working on them for a long time. But, you have trespassed into my room, and for that I can not forgive you."

He moved so quick that had I blinked, I wouldn't have seen him move. He lunged for my arms, trying to pin me. I gracefully danced out of his way, grabbing one of my fans and slicing off some of his elegant clothing. He growled, I must've really angered him. He lunged for me again, and I tried to do the same thing, but this time he expected it and was able to grab me. He wasted no time in pinning my arm behind my back. So I swung back at him wih my other hand and raked my nails down his face. He made a sound between a screech and a howl, and grabbed my other arm and also pinned it behind me. It hurt like hell, but I kept fighting. Lashing out at him, trying to break his grasp on my wrists. I did not want to lose to this...this thing! I fought and fought, but his grasp was too strong.

I decided to try another tactict. I let my body relax and I stopped struggling. "Alright, I give up. You win, you are too strong for me to fight alone."

He turned me so I was facing him. I looked up into his eyes, even though they creeped me out slightly. "Kufufu~ I didn't expect you to give up that easily, little one. I wanted you to put up more of a fight. Oh well, now I have you all to myself~"

I sighed in fake sadness. "Yes, now you have me to yourself. I will do anything that you wish for me to do. But please spare me my pureness, I would rather save that for the man I marry." I lied to him so much. I wasn't going to do what he said, I didn't care what he did with my body, and I was more impure than a twenty dollar hooker.

"Then you will come with me." He grabbed hold of my upper left arm and started pulling me out the door, and down many dark corridors. I noticed that it was getting colder and colder, and I shivered. "Kufufu~ Are you cold, little one?" I lied to him and shook my head no. "Little one, it's not nice to lie." He chided me as he picked me up and started carrying me.

I thought, _Oh isn't the easiest grasp to get out of._ So I went over all possible ways of escape. Quickly grabbing one of my weapons and hitting him with it seemed to be my best idea, so that's what I did. As predicted her dropped me, so I ran like a bat out of hell. Deaking through doors, finding hidden passageways and going down hallways full speed. But he always seemed to be right behind me, no matter how fast I ran or how many turns I made. He was always there.

Since I was running full tilt, I couldn't stop easily when I tripped over my feet. So I fell and hit the ground hard, sliding into a wall. I got up as fast as I could, but he was right there, pinning me against the wall. I shrunk into the wall, trying to get away form him. But it didn't work, he grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back, so I couldn't move them without dislocating something. Then he picked me up again.

"Little one, that wasn't very nice. If you wanted to be put down you could've told me, you didn't have to hit me. But now that you did that, I have to take you as my prisoner." He looked down at me with his creepy eyes. "I think it was amusing the way you ran though. Everything jiggled and bounced. Most people would've found that quite arousing."

I glared at him and spat in his face. "Shut up, you disgusting freak. Don't even think those perverse thoughts about me. Just go find some she-freak and think those thought about her. Unlike some people, I'm not into beastiality. I do not want to fuck a monster animal thing, nor do I even want to think about that. You are a freak now let me go!" I ended up yelling at him.

"I'm sorry little one, but I can't let you go. You trespassed on our territory, and now you are my prisoner." He held onto me tighter as we asended a flight of stairs.

"You freak! You rapist! You-you-" My voice faltered. This was not suppossed to happen. We were suppossed to explore a bit and get out safely. I was not suppossed to get caught by some freak monster thing. I growled at my stupidity, for I was the only one to blame for me getting caught.

"Little one, calling names isn't nice. It hurts peoples feelings." He scolded me.

"No! You are not a person. You are a freak of nature, and sin against god! You shouldn't be alive!" I screamed at him, losing it.

He sighed and didn't reply. I had hit a nerve and I felt somewhat proud about it, but I was also somewhat sad that I had hurt him. So I let him carry me down the halls, and stayed silent until he opened a door that had jail cells in it.

"Let me go, you freak of nature! Son of a bitch! Mother fucker! Man whore! Disgrace to the world! You sin towards all gods!" I yelled as loud as I could, trying to stop him from throwing me in one of the cells.

He ignored everything I said and threw me in and locked the door. I automatically went and shook the door, seeing if it would open, but of course it didn't. He walked away and only looked back when he was closing the door to the room. His eyes filled with sadness and lost hope. I felt like a jackass, and then sat in the corner to wallow in my self-pity.


End file.
